A New Beginning
by Dave Ziegler
Summary: Jaina and Zekk discover something about themselves. Something one wishes to hide while the other embraces it. One of my old stories.


Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm Ltd and George Lucas.  
Not me.   
  
"A New Beginning"  
by Dave Ziegler  
  
  
Jaina dipped her hands into the pool of cool, crystal water, a small  
amount staying in her interlaced fingers as she pulled them away. The water  
splashed across her face, bringing with it stark refreshment and displacing   
the layer of dirt and sweat that had congealed on her skin. Running ten   
kilometers through the humid, dense air of a jungle moon could do that to a  
person. Jaina didn't mind. The grime was small price to pay for the amount  
of time it allowed her to spend in Zekk's presence.   
  
Zekk was dashingly handsome, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.   
The dark black hair, the chiselled features, those startling green eyes; that  
aspect of Zekk alone was enough to make Jaina feel light-headed. Of course  
that was not taking into consideration his wonderful personality. He was  
always there for Jaina when she needed him the most. A comforting word or   
gesture would be offered even when one of the other students was the   
afflicted. He felt a responsibility to all those around him. Zekk felt he   
had to do the greatest amount of good he was capable of, no matter how small  
the act. He had grown into a man who was a far cry from the self deprecating  
street waif Jaina first met on Coruscant.  
  
Jaina leaned back and felt the twisted trunk of one Yavin IV's  
indigenous plant life lend her firm, if uncomfortable, support. Its rough  
bark chaffed her back, but that was all right. The sensation reminded her of  
how much she craved touch. A man's touch actually. Zekk's touch   
specifically.   
  
Her eyes fell wearily shut, and Jaina's breathing came in slow   
measured gulps. She delighted in the assorted images of her secret love that  
danced across her mind's eye, doing all the things she had always wished for  
but never received. Jaina sighed contentedly and peeled off the upper   
portion of her jump-suit, allowing the thick jungle air to caress her skin   
like a downy quilt.  
  
"Jaina?" Jaina's eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Zekk," she gasped. This area of jungle was fairly deep into the   
rampant growth. She would not have taken off her jump-suit if she expected  
anyone to stumble across her, but then Zekk had seen her in significantly   
less than her undergarments whenever they swam in one of many streams that  
speckled the moon's terrain. There was no need to be embarrassed.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?" There was something in his voice  
Jaina was not used to hearing. It was almost a hesitating quaver.   
Something was wrong.  
  
"What is it, Zekk?" Jaina asked. He averted his eyes briefly, but   
then returned them to Jaina's pleading gaze.  
  
"I came to talk to you. To talk to you about... about us."  
  
"Go on," Jaina encouraged, momentarily running the lengths of her   
fingers along the line of his cheek. Zekk's breath caught in his throat as  
Jaina's light touch encouraged a brilliant response in his own body.   
Fighting to ignore the pleasurable ripples, Zekk forced the stagnant air from  
his esophagus, and drew a deep, relaxing breath before continuing.   
  
"I realize that I have been less than receptive lately. I may have  
even been avoiding you, Jaina. It was just that, when we started to explore  
the physical aspect of our relationship it felt as if I might have been  
pushing you into it."  
  
"You think I didn't want to kiss you?"  
  
"Oh no," Zekk countered. "You've convinced me otherwise." Jaina   
smiled coyly. "When I'm with you though, I feel so much so powerfully. There  
are things I want to do with you Jaina that I've no right to ask. "   
  
Zekk stared into her beautiful brandy eyes. "Please don't be angry   
with me." He gripped her hands pleadingly. "Please." Jaina pushed him to   
the ground, the foliage acting like a cushion as he fell backward. She   
straddled Zekk and smiled down at him. "What are you doing?" he breathed.  
  
Jaina's grin broadened. "Giving in to my desires," she whispered,   
then kissed him.  
  
***  
  
Jaina awoke the next morning happier than she'd ever felt before. New  
beginnings could do that to person, and yesterday had certainly been one.   
Her relationship with Zekk had taken on a new complexity, but with it had   
come a certain realization that they two were both firmly committed to the   
other. They had bonded body, mind, and soul; becoming one entity for that   
glorious span of time. The other's innermost thoughts and feelings had   
become public domain. This new insight, more than anything else, reassured  
Jaina that theirs was a love forged strong enough to withstand anything.  
  
Zekk waved to her from across the landing platform, the intense   
sunlight glinting the meal tray he carried. Jaina grinned and waved   
enthusiastically in return. Yes, today was the first day of a new life.  
  
[End] 


End file.
